Automated robots and robotic devices are used to perform tasks traditionally considered mundane, time-consuming, or dangerous. As the programming technology increases, so too does the demand for robots that require a minimum of human interaction for tasks such as robot refueling, testing, and servicing. A goal is a robot that could be configured a single time, which would then operate autonomously, without need for human assistance or intervention.